


Never Let Me Go

by StormFireGirl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Made For Each Other, Omnic Racism, One Shot, Other, Past Relationship(s), Post-Omnic Crisis, Racism, Relationship(s), Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormFireGirl/pseuds/StormFireGirl
Summary: Penny Lisabee has grown up seeing racism. Not directed towards her but to the Omnics, second-class citizens in her society. No one in her social circle could imagine that she would end up seeing, let alone be in a relationship with one of them. Ayi is an Omnic, built and functioned in London all his life where his kind is persecuted for actions he never committed. But, they found something together they intend on keeping.Too bad most of their kind feel that they are committing an act of treason.Well, who needs to fit in anyways?____________________ (Based on the Omnic Couple from Overwatch's 'Widowmaker' video :3 and 'Never Let Me Go' by Florence and the Machine!)





	

"What's all this?" Penny gasped in shock as she saw a spot cleared out of the junkpile on the outskirts of London. 

 

"You said your 'prom', you wished to have a do-over of it." Ayi asked as he approached her, wearing a bowtie he'd found strewn in the carbon-based trash. He'd cleaned it of course. "Well, this is your do-over." He raised his hands and pressed a button, and powered on an old nightlight that caused stars to slowly move around them, another light turning on and falling on the ground.

 

"Ayi! Oh... oh my god. You really did this for me?"

 

He nodded. "It may have been the night we met, but I still wish it had gone differently for you. So with you, I want to make a new memory. If you're all right with that." Penny looked around at the stars spinning around them, and Ayi took it a step further by holding out a corsage. "You may pick the songs. But if I could, I would have gotten you a dress-!"

 

"Ayi, it's perfect the way it is." She smiled as he fixed the wilted rose around her wrist, and she smiled down at it as she pulled out her phone, scrolling until she found a song and plugged it in, smiling as she pressed play and hurried over. It took a moment to load from her data plan, but it gave her time to wrap her arms around his large, metallic shoulders with a bit of effort. 

 

Ayi slowly started playing as the music began, and Penny closed her eyes and smiled against his armor. 

 

 

 _**Looking up from underneath** _  
_**Fractured moonlight on the sea** _  
_**Reflections still look the same to me** _  
_**As before I went under** _

 

 

  
_**And it's peaceful in the deep** _  
_**'Cause either way you cannot breathe** _  
_**No need to pray, no need to speak** _  
_**Now I am under** _

 

 

She smiled as he gently grabbed at her waist. "Is this good?"

 

 

"It's perfect Ayi. More perfect than I could have ever wanted." Penny murmured to her boyfriend. "Thank you." 

 

 

"... I'm glad you love it." He murmured, and even if his mouth could not move she could hear his smile. Penny felt at peace here with Ayi. He had opened her eyes to another side of life... a side she'd only watched from afar and grimaced, or tried not to look at for years. She felt pity but never spoke out. It was only when the aforementioned incident the night of her senior prom, a month from graduation did she finally realize her fear was in vain.

 

 

 

  
_**Oh, and it's breaking over me** _  
_**A thousand miles out to the sea bed** _  
_**Found the place to rest my head** _  
_**(Never let me go, never let me go** _  
_**Never let me go, never let me go)** _

 

 

 

Her boyfriend Clark proved to be as much of a self-entitled asshole, who always disapproved of her outfits, her love of sci-fi and horror. He wanted her long-haired, beautiful like the other girls. She wasn't like that, and after years of trying and failing, Penny decided the year before that night to be herself, which included publically dumping Clark. He never got over that. Instead, he and his buddies drugged her, chased her out of the prom and into a lot... where Clark ripped her dress open and got in between her legs. It had been Ayi, passing by who saw the scene but unlike what she had done constantly, he charged and forced them away from her. 

 

He then proceeded to help her get to the nearest hospital, and didn't leave her side until he had to. That was the start of it all.

 

 

 

  
_**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me** _  
_**And all this devotion was rushing over me** _  
_**And the questions I have for a sinner like me** _  
_**But the arms of the ocean deliver me** _

 

 

 

These had been the best three years of her life. Twenty-one, attending college and free to love as she wished. The plight of his kind was no secret. There had been rallies, protest, calls and cries for change that were slowly turning into violent rioting and screams. Here though, they both took solace where their kind's hatred towards each other loomed in the distance, like a menacing thunderhead.

 

 **_Though the pressure's hard to take_ **  
**_It's the only way I can escape_ **  
**_It seems a heavy choice to make_ **  
**_But now I am under, oh_ **

**_And it's breaking over me_ **  
**_A thousand miles down to the sea bed_ **  
**_I found the place to rest my head_ **

 

And to make matters worse, last month they suffered a tremendous loss. Tekhartha Mondatta, a spiritual leader for the Omnics, working to achieve peace and equality between their races was assassinated. She had been there with Ayi, who had to hold back his screaming, crying girlfriend. King's Row felt even darker and colder after it all. Both adopted the religion of Shambali, faithfully believing it... and could only watch the spiritual leader fall. 

 

 **_(Never let me go, never let me go_ **  
**_Never let me go, never let me go)_ **

**_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_ **  
**_(So cold and so sweet)_ **  
**_And all this devotion was rushing out of me_ **  
**_And the questions I have for a sinner like me_ **  
**_But the arms of the ocean deliver me_ **

 

Ayi and Penny wanted to meet him so desperately, that when he was being moved she cried out, "No! Don't go!" As if it would stop him. If it had, his life could have been cut shorter. But he looked at her and Ayi together. She had felt his joy for them, and not even a minute later did they all lose him. 

 

 **_And it's over and I'm going under_ **  
**_But I'm not giving up_ **  
**_I'm just giving in_ **

 

 

It seemed to be the match to lite the fuse. The pair couldn't even go out anymore in public without being harassed. The other day some racist humans had started throwing garbage at them. It had gotten to the point where both Omnic and human regarded their relationship as sacrilegious, they weren't safe to be out in public together...

 

Others would have thrown in the towel. She wasn't going to.

 

 **_I'm slipping underneath_ **  
**_So cold and so sweet_ **

 

 _"Human, Machine, we are all one within the Iris. Before me, I see the future; humans and_ Omnics _standing together, united by compassion. By hopes, and dreams. Drawn together in love, and common ground."_ Tekhartha had seen them that night, all together. Maybe someday his vision would come true. But until then, their liaisons would have to become secretive.

 

 

 _**And the arms of the ocean so sweet and so cold** _  
_**And all this devotion I never knew at all** _  
_**And the crashes are heaven for a sinner released** _  
_**And the arms of the ocean delivered me** _  
_**Never let me go** _  
_**Never let me go** _  
_**Never let me go** _  
_**Never let me go** _  
_**Deliver me** _

 

 

"Penny?"

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"What are you thinking about?" Ayi murmured to her. 

 

"About how far we've come." She murmured. "About what's happened to us." 

 

"... Do you regret being with me?" 

 

Penny looked up at him, meeting the black rectangles that made his optical sensors and she knew he was looking deeply into her own pair.

 

 

 **_And it's over_ **  
**_(Never let me go, Never let me go)_ **  
**_And I'm going under_ **  
**_(Never let me go, Never let me go)_ **  
**_But I'm not giving up_ **  
**_(Never let me go, Never let me go)_ **  
**_I'm just giving in_ **  
**_(Never let me go, Never let me go)_ **

 

 

"Never." She whispered. "I'll never regret being with you Ayi. I love you so much." She whispered as they swayed together beneath the spinning lights and the stars high above their heads.

 

If Ayi could smile she knew he was doing that now, and he and Penny leaned in. She could feel static dance across her lips -the Omnic means of a kiss- and she pressed back gently. It was hard, and in the days to come it would only get even more so to stay with Ayi.

 

But that didn't mean she wasn't giving up on him. He meant too much.

 

 

 **_I'm slipping underneath_ **  
**_(Never let me go, Never let me go)_ **  
**_So cold and so sweet_ **  
**_(Never let me go, Never let me go)_ **

 

 

The days ahead loomed darkly, but that night she was in his arms. 

 

That was enough for Penny, and she knew it was enough for Ayi.

 

They could make it.

 

They could weather the storm... 


End file.
